Halloween Party
by ilovetimbits
Summary: Sakura and her friend's go to the Halloween party hosted by Ino. Ino has Sasuke and thinks sakura isn't over him so she tries to make her look bad in any possible way. (keyword: TRY) There she get's in situations with Gaara does she like him? and does he like her back? crap summary just one-shot drabble w/e you want to call. LEMON included


**Sakura's Halloween.**

**~One Shot~**

**Gaara-Sakura**

**I, ilovetimbits do not own Naruto.**

**This is for Halloween seeing as it's this month or should be when I post this if not your reading this after Halloween. Will have Lemon. Due to reviews and my want for this to not end as so I may, ****_MAY _****make an sequel if I have time.**

* * *

GaaSaku

SasuIno

NejiTen

NaruHina

ShikaTem

The girls where out searching for Halloween costumes, Ino was first after all she was hosting and was the one behind the whole idea. They took turns helping one another find the perfect outfit. Though Sakura didn't show it she was upset, Ino had gottten Sasuke which she didn't mind as long as they where happy. However, the fact Ino would always rub it in her face every moment she got, it stung her heart.Ino always got what she wanted.

Right now Ino stood in front of them her hair up and the white gown off her shoulder, it was mid length down to her knees though the girls planned on fixing them up later whatever the costume.

"Ino the costume would look great! Especially if you have your hair down." Tenten exclaimed, Sakura nodded her agreement. Ino shrugged and put the costume in the 'Maybe pile'.

After escaping within the change room again Ino came back out in a playboy uniform. The white bunny ears and white tail the black heart chested suit with the white cuffs and bow tie, and thigh length stalkings.

Sakura laughed. "Or, you could go like that and make nose bleeds." She complimented.

Ino giggled. "This one it is."

Sakura glanced to Hinata whom looked worried and Sakura could read it right off her face. She became close enough to the shy Hyuga to notice that small detail, but you didn't have to be close to know Hinata was nervous. Sakura held her hand smiling. Hinata looked to her blushing.

"Don't worry I know what your thinking, and I have a good costume idea for you!" Hinata gave a thankful smile as Sakura let her hand go. Ino was finished, stating that she had chosen the playboy outfit.

Temari stood up. "Alright Ino; the almighty fashion girl. What should I wear?"

"Well are you going for sexy, like me,or cute like Hinata and Sakura?"

Sakura glanced up. "Huh, I'm doing cute?"

Ino laughed. "Yeah what else? You can't do sexy."

Sakura crossed her arms playfully in hurt, but in reality it hurt a lot. This Hinata noticed but didn't say anything.

"I'm going for sexy." Temari smirked.

"I'm thinking rocker," Ino offered.

Sakura added her opinion. "You can get away with a lot, I'd say rocker like Ino said, cop, or Gothic school girl with a gun." They all laughed.

Temari grabbed all the called out costumes and tried each one. The rocker got more votes Sakura included. The uniform consisted of a belly top that just covered the chest a very small 'V' showing slight cleavage but also hidden with fishnet it was black and red. She had bracelets and spiked collar with a small rope attached but so it wasn't loose it clipped to her belt which was studded slanted on the mini pleated skirt that had rips. Underneath was short shorts her legs had accessories that included fish netting and stiletto ankle high boots.

Hinata blushed at her outfit and Sakura hooted making them all laugh. "Shikamaru won't be closing his eyes." Ino interjected causing everyone to laugh.

Temari smirked "He'd better not."

"G-guy's I wanna try something...sexy, but that suits me." Tenten spoke, everyone was shocked. Sakura grinned she saw it earlier; the perfect costume, but figured Tenten would not take it. She grabbed her and ran to the hook the girls exchanged looks as Sakura left and returned a costume in hand.

"This! You have to wear this!" Sakura said excitedly, they tear dropped Sakura shrugged it off. Tenten left in the change room and when she came out all their jaws dropped. Sakura grinned "Damn!" Sakura nodded.

Tenten fidgeted "A-are you sure?"

"Well, it will definitely get Neji to stop and stare." They giggled.

Tenten blushed. "H-how did you know?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "It's as painfully obvious as it is on who Hinata likes." At this Hinata blushed.

Tenten stood there with her buns out long pigtails that reached her shoulder's with two crimson red ribbons. Her costume was a small Chinese style dress that stopped mid-thigh with tiny slits at the sides the dress was silky red with a golden dragon on the side. The rim was a golden colour, a yellow bow was attached to the back hip with two tails reaching her knee's. She had red kung-fu shoes that had a small yellow bow as well.

Tenten blushed not realizing her crush was obvious. She was going to purchase it anyhow.

Ino looked at Hinata with predatory eyes Sakura interrupted. "I already picked one out for Hinata I owed her from yesterday."

Ino sighed and pouted in defeat, Hinata took a breath of relief. Sakura left and returned with a red package Hinata took it warily and left. A few moments later she creeped from the curtain. "Well?! Come out!" Temari coaxed. She did blushing.

Everyone aww'd Sakura picked out a red riding hood uniform, her hair was covered with a red hood her hair slightly visible. Her outfit was puffy but not over the top, the dress was low cut but hid her chest with the white poof-ed fabric underneath supporting was a dark brown corset a red skirt was just mid thigh but poffed out slightly. Thigh high stockings and small boots that reach to her calves finished off the look with a small basket.

Sakura was next but Ino picked it out for her and unfortunately the store was going to close she stepped out really not liking the outfit. "There! Just with the right make up." Ino offered Sakura stood with a ringmaster like look she had a top hat that wasn't large enough to cover her whole head but wasn't small enough to fit and small animal.

The tuxedo like jacket was black the shoulder's had brushes on them and it buttoned to the waist where it open pulled back for two triangular tails in the back she had pants that where dress pants and boots.

"Uh Ino...-" Temari started obvious dislike for the outfit in her voice.

"_**The store is now closed. Please leave after purchasing your items." **_

Sakura frowned and got undressed while she did that her friends quickly bought their outfits.

Tenten felt bad for Sakura. "Sakura your going to have to buy it the store is closed tomorrow."

Sakura nodded biting her lip she left and purchased the costume this one was worst then anything she ever wore. Last year was a nurse outfit a slight joke due to her being a medic nin it was really sexy but Ino said that red, white and pink just clashed horribly and made her think of valentines. She exited out of the store with the hideous costume and saw Hinata.

"T-they all left" Sakura nodded grimly Hinata noticed.

"If you want we can fix it up, w-wasn't that what we where going to do anyways?" Hinata whispered or to Sakura it was whispering.

Sakura thought then nodded. "Right, we could though it'd be hard."

Hinata gave a shy smile shuffling her feet. "No I have an idea."

* * *

The next day everyone but her and Hinata where on missions giving them time to get the costume fixed they laid it out on the bed then Sakura actually looked at the package. 'Males' she glared Hinata pulled something from her bag.

"Here." Sakura looked at it, it was a strapless swim suit. She looked to Hinata who smiled she had a bow tie and Sakura watched as she stitched it on the top middle between where the breasts would be.

Next Hinata tossed the pants away making Sakura laugh. She sewed the jacket making it slightly tighter and added bells to the end of the tails, Hinata added a large fake flower to the top hat and a flower to one short stiletto white boots she brought over.

"Put it on" Sakura nodded and got in the swim suit first. It covered her whole butt and showed some cleavage it was very similar to Ino's playboy swim suit without the bunny tail and it was white.

She placed the jacket over and did the two buttons. The collar reached down making a large 'V' until it got to her stomach where the two buttons held it. The jacket hugged her curves, the sleeves had white cuffs at the ends and the two triangular tails hid her bottom and jingled when she moved. She placed the stiletto boots on the left boot had a yellow flower like her hat which was last, her short hair was sticking out as she had the hat sitting on top.

She walked out and Hinata smiled Sakura smiled. "Thanks Hinata, this just might shut Ino up. You're really good." Hinata giggled and Sakura changed back.

* * *

The next day at night the Halloween party was in half an hour. Hinata and Sakura where getting ready Sakura's hair was spiky and her make up was pretty, long eyelashes and black eyeliner with a vertical line over each eye her lipstick was red like Hinata's. Sakura was about to add blush to Hinata but decided she always blushed. Sakura grinned happily and Hinata have her a stick the one's the ringmaster's usually have she hugged Hinata happily.

They both had long black cloaks on as they walked to Ino's house Hinata was worried about what people would think, but then again they always ignore her. She didn't want to be ignored, but she also didn't want too much attention before she knew it she was fiddling with her finger's again.

Sakura was smiling. "Come on, I bet you Five candies Naruto is in his ramen outfit."

Hinata giggled. "I think he's in his fox suit."

Sakura grinned and shook her hand. "The bet is on."

They ringed the door bell Naruto answered the door and he was in a fox outfit. "Aw damn you Naruto!"

He backed up. "I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Yeah you did! You're wearing a fox outfit not ramen." Hinata giggled at Naruto's confused expression, walking in. Everyone was here including Temari's brother's Sakura walked over and poked Temari. "Hey, where's Ino?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Getting it on in her room."

Sakura gave a disgusted look, "Shouldn't she be hosting?"

Temari laughed. Sakura glanced to Kunkoro and started laughing her head off Hinata giggled slightly more lady like unlike Sakura.

"Oh Kami! Your doing?!" She asked Temari ignoring Kunkoro's angry death glare.

"Yep he lost a bet, and if he doesn't want to pay for my lost make up he will." She growled out he was in a kitty one suit outfit. The outfit was fat and white with big anime blue eyes his angry face poking out of a small hole. Sakura tried to stay straight so she changed her attention. "Oh! Hi Kazekage-sama." Hinata followed her.

"Just Gaara." He corrected.

Sakura nodded and walked around him examining his outfit grinning she pointed to the costume yelling to Naruto. "_That_ is a bad ass costume _Naruto._"

An offended whine was heard. Gaara was dressed as a serieal killer, with fake tattoo's, a chainsaw hanging on his back he was supposed to be a psychotic killer blood stains on his mouth.

"What about you guys? Your still in your cloaks." Sakura looked confused and looked herself over.

"Oh..yeah they're just comfortable." She laughed.

"HEY INO EVRYONE'S HERE COME ON!" Naruto whined Sakura nodded in agreement.

Sakura turned to Hinata. "I'll go get Ino, tell Naruto that she'll be down." Hinata nodded blushing though headed towards Naruto.

"I wonder if she notices how you keep sending her to him?" Temari stated watching the blue-haired girl walk towards the fox.

"Well if she does we all know Naruto doesn't" Kunkoro laughed.

She headed upstairs. "er...Sakura?" Kunkoro spoke.

She turned. "Yeah?"

"What if they're...you know?"

Sakura shrugged. "To bad for them, I wont barge in just pound the door."

Temari shook her head Sakura headed up stairs. "So what is Hinata and Sakura dressed up as anyways?" Kunkoro asked.

"Hinata's little red riding hood-oh look!" Naruto was taking the cloak of Hinata revealing the cute but sexy outfit he held his nose and Hinata blushed Temari and Kunkoro laughed.

Gaara was annoyed wasn't Halloween supposed to be scary? He felt out of place even on today the day where everyone dresses up as something scary he still felt out of place.

"INO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! WHAT KIND OF HOST ARE YOU? HAVE FUN TIME LATER!" a few snickers ran through the house. Sakura walked down the stairs without her cloak a few people's jaws dropped she walked up to Temari.

"She's coming- what?"

"I thought you had that other costume."

Sakura smiled. "Hinata fixed it, Ino accidentally got a male's costume."

Temari grimaced knowing this wasn't true, it was no accident ."Well sucks for her"

Sakura smiled nodding "Where's Tenten?"

"On the couch as Neji defends anyone daring to near her" Sakura laughed trying to imagine it.

"Okay! First we're going to play a few games!" Ino yelled from atop of her stairs. There was still chatter, "HEY! _I SAID_...where going to play games now." A few close people tear dropped others where checking their ears. Ino was in her play boy costume and Sasuke was a vampire just like every year...

He glanced to Sakura his eyes widening slightly but he looked away quickly before anyone noticed but a redhead noticed. "Alright first we're going to be in groups pranking the villager's, after we'll drink and dance and then after that we'll have a scavenger hunt same teams! And then T or D and then a costume contest!"

"Troublesome."

Temari grinned a predatory look in her eyes. "There's my partner."

Sakura grinned. "Don't give him blood loss!"

"Get your partners!"

Sakura looked to Kunkoro. "I would be your partner, I mean you _are_ quite scary...but I pick Gaara, I want to win the candy." With that she grabbed Gaara's hand laughing at Kunkoro's angry face.

Lee ran over, "Sakura-chan-"

She pointed to Gaara interrupting. "Taken."

He pouted then looked to Kunkoro. "Oh, Kunkoro!" Sakura grinned at Kunkoro's horrified look.

Hinata and Naruto walked over. "We're partners Sakura-chan!"

She smiled. "Nice you two match."

Naruto looked confused Hinata blushed.

"Alright! Lets start!"

Sakura looked to Gaara. "Lets go." He glared he didn't have a say in this one, she didn't even see if it was alright with him however, something told him she wouldn't give a damn. Naruto ran dragging a blushing Hinata. Sakura grinned she looked to Gaara his face was creepy with the scar on his jaw and the fake blood.

He looked down at her she looked...nice? Her face looked pretty he blushed slightly she smiled. "Aw don't be mad now. This is the fun part, scaring the hell out of children."

He rose an eyebrow at her, she tugged on his arm. "Lets go I just know Temari is forcing Shikamaru to using his shadow jutsu." He followed her, she was holding his hand she hid them behind a wall she summoned a clone of her bloodied and half dead he blinked, was she planning on the children dying of a heart attack?

They heard kids coming closer Gaara smirked slightly listening to them get closer getting ready she threw the clone. His sand melded with the body a sand demon having the body in it's mouth the kids screamed bloody murder and ran dropping their candy.

Sakura blinked and turned to Gaara she grinned. "That was amazing!" She said excited she took seven pieces of candy he rose an eyebrow she shrugged putting five in the tux's pocket now. He noticed the front the low V and over the chest swim suit and her bare legs barely hidden by the tails.

She offered him a candy he rose an invisible eye brow she shrugged and they walked to another group of kids. Sakura and him scared children when she snickered at an evil thought.

"How about we scare the player's?" This interested him, kids where too easy he didn't even notice he was enjoying this. Naruto and Hinata where their first victims Sakura henge them as children Gaara smirked liking the plan so far they walked with the bag of candy towards the hiding Naruto and Hinata

Naruto jumped out flashlight under his face. "BOO!" Gaara gave him an expressionless look with Sakura.

Naruto tear dropped. "We didn't scare you?" Sakura shook her head her eight year old hand pointed behind them when they turned Hinata fainted and Naruto screamed as the dark shadow, (Gaara's sand) showed a large wolf. Sakura dismissed the henge and started laughing Gaara smirking his hand in a seal. "S-Sakura-chan, you're so evil!"

She and Gaara disappeared in a flurry of sand.

* * *

"Come on Sasuke-kun I want to win this don't you?" Ino asked.

"Hn."

Suddenly it sounded as though there was a stamped squinting they saw a cloud getting bigger. "Sasuke-kun!" About a hundred voices yelled.

Ino screamed Sasuke's eyes narrowed hoping to scare them but there was too many then one yelled ."I want his pants!"

Then he started running with Ino behind "Wait for me!"

Sakura laughed her head off from the bushes clutching her stomach. Gaara was smirking evilly his and her clones (to dark to see them made of sand) chased Ino and Sasuke. Sakura stood up with Gaara they continued to scare the other players Sakura got them into a couple Genjutsu. They where walking back to Ino's house since there was no one left.

"That was fun you gotta admit,"

"Hn." She rolled her eyes at his answer.

She held his hand pulling him. "Come on, we're going to be late."

He blushed slightly at the contact they got in the house to face many glares she stuck her tongue out "We win."

"No yo-" Sakura took the bag of candy and dropped it showing just how many kids they scared they all tear dropped.

"We where supposed to scare _and _prank not give them heart attacks" Sakura shrugged.

"Alright party time!" Ino yelled everyone started dancing and drinking Sakura let go of Gaara giving him a slight smile looking for Hinata to apologize. Naruto went to Gaara.

"Hey Hinata."

She turned, "H-hi."

"Sorry about earlier got carried away."

"I-it's okay h-he carried me."

Sakura grinned mischievously, "ohhh?" She teased, Hinata blushed.

Sakura drank a couple drinks Hinata had one blushing majorly her and Hinata danced together everyone was paired, but them. Kiba asked Hinata to dance, he was in a werewolf suit.

Sakura laughed teasing. "I don't think little red should be with the bad wolf."

He grinned but she left them alone to dance, she saw Tenten was dancing with Neji giving her a thumbs up. Tenten smiled to her mouthing 'thank you' she made her way to Ino's balcony where she sat in one of the chairs.

Sasuke choose Ino and it seemed Ino wanted to show it off every moment she got but...she see's him as a brother now. Why would Ino get her a male costume on purpose? She felt another presence sit beside her.

"Hey Gaara,"

"Hn."

She looked back at the full moon Naruto told her once that the full moon was a hard day for Gaara when he had his demon but it was gone now. Thinking about Ino again she decided to take her mind off it.

"Not going to dance?" She teased, he glared she laughed then sobered out. "Why not? There's a lot of people here that want to dance with you, like Matsuri."

He glared. "No." She shrugged.

"Why don't you dance?" He countered.

She crossed her arms. "I don't want a random guy rubbing up against me."

Sakura looked back out towards the moon the light made her pale skin glow her legs rested on the small table across from her. Gaara was in dark grey dress pants a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves that where bloodied and ripped with a grey vest over top. She noticed his stare and looked away blushing.

"Sa-"

"Gaara-kun!" His student entered the balcony interrupting. She was in a short white wedding dress that was ripped revealing her legs and thighs it was glittered and was strapless showing cleavage her hair was in an up-do blood splatter on her dress.

Sakura felt a tinge of jealousy? Well her costume was pretty and the girl herself was pretty.

"Gaara-kun do you want to dance with me?"

"No."

"Please? Gaa-kun?"

He glared at her, Matsuri pouted and sat down beside him in a lounge chair staring at him he did look nice with the moon light shinning on him. Sakura looked away before anyone could notice she couldn't like him could she? He has changed he's not the same that much she can tell from when she was last in Suna.

Matsuri glared at the pink haired girl who was looking at the moon Gaara was staring at her it and made her blood boil.

"Who is that?" Matsuri asked.

Gaara glanced at her through the corner of his eye. "The one whom assisted in your rescue and mine."

She crossed her arms. "What else did she do?"

"Save my brother and helped Suna's medical education." He gave a tone that told her he was finished with the conversation.

Sakura felt eyes she looked to see Gaara looking out, but Matsuri glaring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing! Why don't you leave? We are trying to be alone."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "First, I was here first you can leave and if Gaara want's to go with you then so be it, but I'm not leaving here, you two can leave."

"What!? Gaara-kun is your better!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes she did not just play that card. "As he is yours, he doesn't need a young girl to talk for him, if you have a problem leave if not I'll remove you myself"

"Gaara-kun is your better, he'll stop you before you hurt me."

Sakura glared she didn't feel like watching the stupid sky now she stood up and left. Gaara could have said somthing so it seemed he either didn't want her presence or he didn't care.

"Fine, but for such a title its surprising one such as him needs another to speak for him."

Matsuri gasped Gaara blinked, wait Sakura just left _she _was here earlier and his student kicked her out, it wasn't his problem right? Oh well he didn't care...did he? Wait- _' For such a title its surprising one such as him needs another to speak for him.' _He glared at where she once was. He didn't need anyone to talk for him he done everything by himself with no help how dare she?

* * *

'Stress, Stress, Stress' She chanted glaring at the wall as she drank a couple bottles of sake. Sakura just wanted to be at peace watching the sky, but oh no~ the Kazekage wants this and that. Sure she had a feeling he didn't give a shit, but if she did try to force the annoying girl out he would defend Matsuri probably get mad at her and kick her out anyways.

'Stupid title.'

"Sakura," Sakura turned with the bottle in her hand Naruto walked over with a worried Hinata. "What are you doing?"

"I'm pissed." She answered taking another swig of sake.

"Y-you shouldn't drink too much." Hinata said worriedly.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Why don't you dance? Get your mind off whatever is bothering you?" Naruto offered.

Sakura sighed. "I guess,"

She walked with the bottle to the dance floor Naruto took it off her hands. "No drinks on the floor"

Sakura grumbled walking to the dance floor lamely dancing by herself. Someone tapped her shoulder she looked to see an guy that looked like a clown, and not those stupid ones; the scary ones. His outfit was shredded but showed his muscular arms his hair was green and spiky, his face had fake blood and little makeup. "Want to dance?"

She shrugged he held her hand his other hand went to her waist and they started dancing. The music was slow so it wasn't anything fast. He boldly pulled her closer she glared not wanting to be too close. He suddenly stopped a guy was behind him, the clown guy left. She was about to leave when an hand grabbed her's and twisted her to a solid body.

She glared into his jade eyes, he was glaring back.

"Kazekage, I thought you don't like to dance?"

"I don't."

"Who says?"

He glared his grip tightened. "I say."

"So now you speak for yourself?" He held her waist with his two hands his eyes narrowing. "You decided to not say anything on the balcony? That's rude, I don't care who you are; though I understand 'you're my better' I had too, but I _was_ enjoying the peace and quiet."

Her arms moved around his neck he stopped dancing pulling her close to hiss in her ear. "I'm not you're better."

"Oh, but you are, as Kazekage you are."

"The title does not define whom I am,"

"But what you accomplished." She added.

His grip tightened. She didn't understand, he wasn't better then anyone. He was a demon, a murderer a killer.

"You didn't _have _to leave." He stated.

"Oh, but I did it was either her or me, she was annoying me and I wanted to toss her out but then you would have defended her because she is your student. You didn't say I had to leave but you didn't speak at all, either way I'd have to leave."

She thought he'd defend his student? He knows she wouldn't hurt her... severely. His grip loosened "I wouldn't have defended her, I knew you wouldn't hurt her...too much."

Sakura relaxed noticing his tone less menacing and more monotone. she sighed Matsuri was in a sense right...if they _were_ having a moment it would have been common courtesy to allow them that. "Sorry for saying that, but it did look like the _great Kazekage_ needed someone to speak for him you didn't intervene once."

"It was amusing." She rose an eyebrow at him then her heart jumped the slightest he was looking into her eyes his expression soft. She realized how close they where she stared into his pale void eyes.

"Alright! T or D!" Ino yelled snapping them out she blushed pulling away a few people said they needed to go home everyone else sat in a circle.

"Alright here's the rules I'll go first I'll spin the bottle and whomever it lands on I ask them to 'T' or 'D' and so on. Now! If you don't do either you have a choice to drink three beer, or run out naked yelling trick or treat." Everyone nodded.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Kunkoro. "T or D!?"

"Dare"

She grinned evilly. "I dare you to ask the neighbours for sugar naked!"

Kunkoro sighed, "Pass me three bottles."

Everyone laughed at him and watched as he downed three bottles he was quiet and spun the bottle it landed on Gaara. "Aw little brother heh, T or D"

"Dare."

"Oh mighty Kazekage." Kunkoro giggled "I dare you to kiss Matsuri."

Matsuri gasped turning red Gaara glared and pulled three sake he looked at it and Kunkoro seeing the mess he's in but drank it anyway. It must have been from Tsunadae's office because he felt like his chest was burning.

He spun next and it landed on Naruto...whom picked dare and he kissed Hinata whom fainted, and now he's fanning her.

Naruto spun and it landed on Kiba...

An half an hour later Matsuri got her turn the bottle landed on Sakura whom sighed.

"T or D!?" Matsuri demanded fire burning in her eyes.

"Dare." Sakura's eye's narrowed.

"Pole dance." Sakura shook her head taking another three bottles now almost everyone was drunk the only one whom seemed to hold his sake was Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke. Shikamaru knocked out.

"No more drinking, people will get sick, unhealthy." Sakura spoke everyone nodded in agreement then lee knocked out causing insane laughter with the unusually happy drunk players.

The bottle spun and landed on Temari. "T or D?" Sakura asked.

"Dare me, Sexy clown girl." Sakura snorted at the name and brought a hand to her chin thinking, "Okay. I dare you to switch costumes with Kunkoro for the rest of the day."

Temari's eyes twitched and she got up dragging her brother away. A few moments later she came back with the cat suit on and dragged Kunkoro on the floor he was in her costume. They all laughed Gaara smirked.

Temari spun the bottle and it landed on Ino whom choose truth revealing that she had _used_ to have feelings for shikamaru. When Ino spun it landed on Sakura.

"Alright Sakura T or D?" Sakura watched Ino who looked serious smirking. If Sakura picked Truth Ino would probably ask her about her thoughts on Sasuke she smirked. "Both, to answer your truth question? No I don't think of Sasuke like that anymore Ino." She sang drunkenly.

Ino glared hard Sakura narrowed her eyes but Ino smirked "Alright you can't back out of this dare Haruno, unless you want to run naked."

Sakura smirked. "Bring it Ino."

"I dare you to make out with Hinata for fifteen seconds on her lap." Sakura's eyes narrowed to slits.

"That's uncalled for and if your doing that, that's a dare for Hinata." Ino smirked.

"Fine Hinata can dare me twice, for your spin and for her having to do the dare, _If she does._"

"Fine then." Hinata said startling everyone giving Ino a glare of her own which by the way was scary with her bakugan.

"Well, it's settled." Everyone was quiet Sakura bit her cheek.

"Scared Sakura?" She stopped biting her lip and glared standing up from her chair she walked across to Hinata she slowed down getting close.

Hinata was crimson red everyone's eyes bulging out a few people moved from their seats to watch Gaara was beside Hinata so he was able to just sit and watch same with Naruto. She slowly got on Hinata's lap blushing a few people blushed as well Sakura was as red as Gaara's hair she held Hinata's chin and slowly kissed her. Both their lips unmoving shocked.

"This doesn't count your lips aren't moving." Everyone glared at Ino for pushing it but Sakura moved her lips Hinata's slowly joined.

Naruto got a nosebleed and Gaara was red as his hair as well many people started matching Gaara's hair. Sakura's creme legs where at the sides of the chair her tail behind her their chest against each-other Ino took a picture.

"Alright you guys are done." Sakura pulled back her blush leaving slowly.

Sakura smirked to Hinata. "You better dare her good." Hinata nodded blushing still Naruto was on the ground knocked out.

Sakura sat back in her seat arms and legs crossed smirking at the angry Ino.

"Alright Hinata lets see what you can do." Ino spoke snorting and rolling her eyes.

Hinata glared. "I dare you to lick peanut butter off of-" She ported out then back in with a knocked out guy whom looked dirty. "This guys toes." Everyone's eyes widened at how evil Hinata got.

"I'm NOT doing that!"

"Then run down the street naked yelling trick or treat" Sakura said.

"Fine" she walked towards the door Ino was running down the road yelling 'trick or treat' everyone laughed their heads off she came back in dressed.

"There happy?"

"Nope, Hinata needs to give you one more dare."

Hinata smirked. "I dare you to allow Choji to sit on your lap till your turn to dish out."

Ino glared. "That's a dare for Choji."

Tenten's cracked voice spoke. "No it's not all he has to do is sit" Ino glared at Tenten whom was laying down holding her head.

"F-fine" Choji sat on Ino and her face showed slight pain and anger Ino spun the bottle since it was her turn and the bottle landed on Sakura. They all tear dropped

"Truth or dare Sa ku ra?"

"Dare me babe."

Ino smirked "One last make out session."

"You really like dare's don't you?" Sakura asked with a hicup

"No this way someone has to dare me, getting me free."

"Fine Ino." Sakura muttered.

"Gaara,"

Gaara glared at her with Sakura. "Do the same with Gaara and sit on his lap till your play again."

"You realize Gaara get's two dare's on you." Sakura grinned crookedly at the blonde blurb.

"Whatever" Ino smirked Gaara would _Not_ let Sakura on his lap he'd rather hurt her therefore forcing Sakura to run out naked. (insert evil laughter.)

Sakura walked up to Gaara he blushed very slightly until he remembered the make out session she had with Hinata then he turned red. She climbed on his lap and slowly moved in her heart jumped as their lips touched she felt him take an intake of breath everyone's jaw dropped. Matsuri fumed.

At first Sakura was kissing him for the dare just testing no feeling then she licked his bottom lip she wasn't testing anymore. He grunted opening, her tongue went in and she moaned at the feel it felt as though fire was burning her chest.

His hands moved to her legs hers in his hair her chest pressed against his. His hands glided up her legs in her jacket to pull her waist to him their hearts raced she could feel his against her chest. She pulled back for air their lips still touching she was breathing heavily. Sakura went back into the kiss his tongue asking for entrance her heart raced at this. She let him enter he tilted his head she tasted like candy and cherry's and sake he had feelings for her and he wanted her to know. He kissed her with more passion she returned it until there was a couple coughs then a yell.

"HEY!" She pulled back her chest still against him. "That was far more then fifteen seconds!"

Sakura smirked at Ino. "Oops" She took a sake from the basket.

Gaara smirked as she turned sitting in his lap her legs crossed she held his hands to rest on her legs she rested against his chest feeling his heart beat.

"Gaara get's to dare you now." She could imagine Gaara's smirk on his face.

Sasuke glared. "I'll take her dares."

"Wait can you do that?" Sakura looked to the group who where now sitting as a group with popcorn 'what where did that come from? I wants some!' She thought absently. Majority looked lost others looked wasted she tear dropped as Kiba pulled out the truth and dare book from out of nowhere. Small glasses on his nose he licked his finger going through the pages.

"Yes he can."

Gaara, she could imagine was smirking greater then he was before.

"How about we call it off? End it now huh? Cause now that you think about it Sakura's dare wasn't that bad right guys?" Naruto said looking to him.

Sakura nodded, but wondered when he woke up. "Yeah it's getting to far."

Ino sighed. "I'm sorry."

Gaara turned his gaze from Sasuke expressionless again Sakura got up Gaara frowned just slightly she pulled him with her. "Lets watch a horror move then."

Everyone cheered she let go of Gaara's hand and smiled to him walking towards Ino. She scratched the back of her head. "Look..Ino sorry. I got carried away."

Ino frowned pulling her to the kitchen. "No. It was me, I thought you still had a thing with Sasuke so I was trying hard to make you look bad, friends don't do that." Sakura smiled and hugged her "Damn never knew Hinata can be so evil." Ino said Sakura laughed.

Sakura went back to the living room Gaara was sitting on his sand pile leaning back since the couch was taken and she couldn't see Gaara sitting on the ground. She walked over and crawled on his lap kissing him she twisted so she could rest against him watching the TV. The sand moved her so he was more comfortable his arms snaked around her waist as the TV screen came to life.

Half way through out the movie some people where asleep and Hinata was curled up into Naruto scared. Tenten was sleeping, her head in Neji's neck. Ino and Sasuke where asleep as well. The only people awake was Naruto, Hinata and Kunkoro who was just waking up for a moment only to fall back asleep. She turned to see Gaara's eyes closed, she straddled him hugging his torso his arms around her hips, she rested her head under his neck. She sighed in content she felt the sand cover her body she looked up to see Gaara awake.

She kissed his lips, he kissed back her hands trailed up to his hair and the sand lowered so he was leaning back more. His hands trailed from her hips to her legs, she was still in a swim suit her face heated with his as they continued to kiss. Her legs moved behind him drawing her closer he parted from her lips to kiss her neck she pulled his head closer to her she blushed as he nipped at her. Having too much she pushed him away his eyes looked confused but she moved to his neck nipping at it, where the junction from his neck and shoulder was, his grip on her legs tightened.

She tugged his hair back her other hand trailing down his chest she licked up to his ear and nibbled on his ear-lope. The sand pulled her closer to him squeezing her to him allowing her no room to removed herself she felt his bulge the sand made her grind against him. She breathed in a silent moan digging her head in his neck she whispered to him. "G-Gaara," The sand moved her again slower harder her heart wanting to jump from her ribcage.

She wanted him but they couldn't they really shouldn't r- the sand did it again going loose then pushing her back to rub against him hard she muffled a moan. He grunted he pulled her into a heat searing kiss she pulled back slightly whispering. "G-Gaara we- mm mm – should go somewhere else." With that they whisked away in a flurry of sand leaving a scarlet red Hinata with Naruto whom heard everything.

He held her up against the wall his sand holding her he was kissing her mouth. She tasted like alcohol and candy he ground against her causing her to moan. His hands remained on her legs gripping and clawing with the pads of his fingers. Her hands tangled in his hair and they both reeked of alcohol and candy. They both panted needing air from their kiss, he moved to her neck her and back arched causing her hat to fall off, but neither of them really cared.

His kisses got lower to the top of her breast where they poked out slightly her legs tightened around him she pulled his head back to nip at his neck and ear-lope. He groaned and she pushed against the wall he grunted stumbling back and the sand caught them. She straddled him, her legs dangling from the sides but tightened around him and the sand pile. He lolled his head back groaning the sand pulled her against him pressing his hard member onto her, squeezing his eyes. She moaned her hands slipped up his shirt running over his chest he wasn't muscled but he wasn't skinny either.

She unbuttoned his shirt licking his collar bone and neck his hands fist-ed in her hair she moved her lower body with struggles to ground against him she gasped as the sand lightened it's hold. She ground against him three times before he willed the sand to help him stand up he carried her to the bed kissing her frantically her legs open with him in between as he kissed her. He unbuttoned the jacket she had on and he sat up bringing her with him on his lap. He pulled the jacket off her shoulder revealing the white strapless swim suit underneath.

He held her waist and licked the small 'V' between her chest her legs wrapped around him and her hands held his hair. His sand ripped his pants, his hands slowly went up her back undoing the string and tugging at it to make it loose he lowered to his back laying on the bed with her on top. He moved to her lips as he yanked the suit off his sand pulling the rest off, she moaned at the feeling of the grains against her skin. she was over him naked and she pulled at his boxer's but her hands found none, she blushed as she touched him he groaned and rolled her over.

He licked her nipple and her back arched pulling his head to her and his hands went to her waist. He's never done this before, but he wanted to lick her, taste her anywhere and everywhere he could his hand trailed up her body and around her curves. He moved to the other breast making her moan out for him, his other hand reached lower trailing over her stomach her heart quickened. She was wet he pulled back to look at her. She blushed and squirmed his sand held her still around her wrists and waist he held her legs her eyes widened as his head moved closer then screamed as he liked her the sand held her down spite the strength she had, his tongue moved in and she moaned loudly.

"G-Gaara!" He pulled out and licked his lips moving to her mouth the sand removed from her she rolled him over changing their positions. She left his lips and moved to his member his eyes widened then squeezed shut as she shyly licked him. Her hands held his waist down as she slowly took his shaft within her mouth he gripped the sheets in bliss panting out. Her hands held him down she she took him full he felt her tongue all over causing him to burn with pleasure. She pulled out slightly then in sucking on him he grunted out her name, his stomach clenched "S-Sakura!" He felt himself empty in her she chocked slightly.

He pulled her up and rolled her over and started kissing her with need he grounded against her. "G-Gaara please." Gaara laid on her, she blushed with him the blanket was at their waist he slowly entered her, and laid his chest on her's. She was tight so tight his member came in contact with something. unsure to what it really was. They blushed breath mingling her arms where around his neck her eyes looking into his he kissed her lips and sighed relaxing onto her. His hands in her hair her's were the same. He moved her hair back from her face and forehead. She continued to kiss him hungerly her hands ran up and down his chest rubbing him roughly. He grunted and breathed heavily into her neck the feel of her wet muscle around him it was driving him insane. Sakura moaned shakily it should be impossible to feel this.

Her hips thrusted he sucked in air at the feel he was in deeper and pushed past the wall, he lifted to see her face to see her still blushing small tears that he licked away. He placed his elbows on her side's lifting himself slightly. Her hands bent on the side's of her head she grabbed his hands twining them together looking at him through lidded eyes. He held back a groan she looked so...good like this. He rested his forehead on her's looking in her eyes he moved his hips out causing her to blush and inhale sharply, then back in. He groaned she was tight it felt as though she was trying to pull him back in. He did it again his heart beat quickened bliss ran through him it felt so good.

He did it again she whinned. "Gaa~ra, f-faster." She spoke his forehead on her's still, he nodded and he moved faster and deeper. Her legs moved he let out a groan with her moan as she moved her legs around his waist. Her head moved back exposing her neck to him he got on his knees he was able to move easier this way his lips claimed her neck his hands held her's squeezing with as much power as her's. He moved faster and deeper noticing how she moaned more loudly bringing them both more pleasure.

Her leg hiked higher she pushed up against him he pushed back he went faster and harder she tried to meet his thrusts he was sitting up more she gasped and moaned as the bed rocked. "ga-ar-rah,"

Gaara started moving against her pulling out then back in her walls where tight he groaned, he moved his head from her neck sitting up more, hovering over her. His hands held hers which where beside her head and thrust-ed fast,and harder her walls where getting tighter on him. Their pants came out shorter he felt that feeling in his stomach again moving faster. "G-Gaara!" She withered under him her back arching warm liquid was around him he groaned loudly, he moved in a circular motion and he came in her. He stopped slightly feeling at a high.

Sakura breathed in a gasp as he moved again in the new way he found in the circular motion. Her legs wrapped around him tight her body moved against the bed as he ground into her he moved deeper. She gripped his hair and rolled him under her his eyes widened. She was breathing heavily with him the whole motion made him grunt. His hands moved to her hip's and she started moving, he laid against the bed as she rolled into him in a circular motion. His head rolled back her hands rested on his stomach. The pads of her finger's rubbing roughly as though she was trying to grip onto something.

He sat up thrusting up into her she had her head back in a silent scream. " Ah, G- T-th there G-Gaa-ra." He pushed in she wrapped her legs around him she gripped his shoulders her cheek against his temple his hands gripped her thighs. "R-right there." She moaned out digging her finger's into his shoulders as she shuddered. He lowered her onto her back on the bed. He hit the spot again he pulled out into it again harder she screamed slightly he repeated it faster causing her to pant and scream.

His sand pulled her legs up slightly she gasped as he groaned her breaths where cut with each thrust. Small trails of sand ran over her body and his she blushed the sand was rough against her he roughly rubbed against as spot and her back arched. "G-Gaara please-" She was about to say stop, it was too much to handle, but she didn't want it to stop he lowered again placing his forehead on hers. She gripped his back scratching it, the sand on her body roughly dug at her skin not penetrating. He spilled his seed within her and slowed to a stop. They both breathed he pulled out hovering over her to catch his breath. His sand pulled boxers and a shirt of his over from the dresser throwing the clothing from the bed off he gave her a shirt and she slipped it on.

She fell against the bed her eyes slowly closing. Gaara slumped against the bed and pulled Sakura using the last of his strength to pull the sheet over them.

* * *

Sakura rolled to her side half asleep burrowing into her pillow she hummed loving the scent of...alcohol? Candy, sand, sweat and...-wait her eyes sprang open she got out of the arms that held her. Her head hurt but she had no idea where and she was dizzy. A weight was upon her she looked up and gasped. Gaara's red hair and teal eyes, his showed shock as well. Her eyes scanned his body she looked herself over and it clicked she sat up looking around, their clothing skewered all over the place. Impossible she and he they...oh kami.

Gaara stared down at her she was wearing his shirt, his shirt no pants, probably no underwear. She rose to sit he moved back and followed her gaze then the memories came back and their night his face heated up. He liked it, no loved it he turned to see her face red as well her eyes widened he crawled close to her she turned to him he pressed his lips against her's she slowly kissed him back molding their lips. He held her jaw with his hand and pulled back looking her in the eyes this was his fault he knew it all his fault.

"I apologize." Her eyes darted to his she stood up on her knee's and hugged him.

"D-don't." Gaara's eyes widened his arm snaked around her waist pulling her close, the air was cold. The hug brought warmth, she pulled her head from his neck to stare into his eyes. She remembered the night to a 'T' and blushed he just studied her features.

She glanced down. "I- I kinda like you" her face going red at how dumb she must sound or pathetic.

"I thought I showed you during that dare, and if i recall we had sex, good sex." She blushed red and his face was serious, he was serious.

He laid her on her back near the edge of the bed he laid on her and started kissing her neck nipping it. Her hands moved to his hair he moved to kiss her lips kissing more he pulled one of her legs making the shirt hike sligtlly his bedroom door slammed open.

"Gaara-kUNNAAAHHHHHH!" Sakura looked up since the door was behind her head head leaning of the edge it was his student she felt bad for Matsuri. If she saw Kakashi- ew ..poor gi-

"G-Gaara-kun d-did you pay her?"

She got up on her elbows looking over her shoulder. "What?" Sakura growled the sand slammed the door shut. "How many women have you-"

"You're my first,"

She blushed. "Oh."

His hands held her hips he started kissing her. "I want to have sex again."

Kami he was blunt she turned red, she loved it yes very much but- oh Kami what's there to 'but' about? The Kazekage, Gaara wanted her but she didn't want to be used she hoped... but they kissed right? At the party? No they couldn't love each-other it was too fast they needed time.

He was watching her waiting for her to say something she looked up at him.

"I- I can't, I like you, but not love." The look of hurt was on his face. "I want to learn to love you and you with me before we do that again."

"You want to love me?" She nodded "But you don't?"

"I-it's not that I don't! I mean I like you... a lot, but we hardly ever talked. I want to spend more time with you first get to know the 'you'" Man she sounded dumb and she knew it too.

Her lips where pulled against his he was kissing her with so much passion he was crushing her, she needed to breathe he pulled back smiling.

"I'd like that"

She blinked he...does that mean he wants to love her? **'of course you baka'** She smiled and hugged him. "We'll start soon, I'm going to get a mission to work as a medic trainer that way our village can have stronger bond. Plus I can help improve your village's medical wing, but you have to let me follow you whenever I have time off , meaning your going to have to put up with my annoying self, deal?"

He just kissed her in response.

She smiled then looked around "D-do you have small pants I could borrow?" He stood up and went to the dresser.

Thanks for reading just a one shot lemon piece dedicated to October and Halloween.


End file.
